


smoke screens (plausible deniability)

by SincerelyChaos



Series: Saudade, dear [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Power Dynamics, Shotgunning, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On poisons shared and plausible deniability.</p><p>(An attempt of a poetic retelling of mugenmine's Secondhand Smoke.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoke screens (plausible deniability)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secondhand Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535375) by [mugenmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenmine/pseuds/mugenmine). 



> Written for the Wits on Tap 2016 Remix Challenge as an attempt to make poetry of the already poetic prose of mugenmine's Secondhand Smoke. 
> 
> Thank you Redscudery for this annual reminder of poetic retellings and mugenmine for such a beautiful story to remix into another kind of narrative. I can only hope that my hesitant writing can do it any justice.

 

 

 _your breath_  
slowly filling the air with fumes  
a poisonous smoke screen  
allowing obscurity  
allowing--

 

 _illusions of lucidity_  
in the space you made between  
sleep and wakefulness  
lies an escape from linear time  
and claims of consciousness  
( _conscientiousness_ )

 

 _optic illusions_  
you hold poison with “hope” spelled out in bold letters  
and it's the faint _hope_ that smoke and mirrors  
will obscure any ulterior motives  
or tactical retreats  
( _and from a distance_  
_this may look like a kiss_ )

 

 _objectively_ ;  
this is poison pushed from your mouth to mine  
poison exhaled  
poison inhaled  
( _it's like hunger for destruction_  
_-a hunger for more of what we have_ )

 

 _again_  
let me try again  
( _but more like giving and less like pushing this time_ )

 

 _illusions of indifference_  
(of plausible deniability)  
with every attempt to share something volatile  
and for each drag on the cigarette  
a bit of that illusion will turn to ashes  
for without something toxic to _exhale(-inhale)_  
this will just be lips brushing lips  
breaths shared  
and something frail  
( _undeniable_ )

 

 _and it feels like auditory illusions_  
because as the smoke clears  
and we break apart  
the words we speak still sounds  
_detached_

 

 _objectively_ ;  
the chemical rush of what we do  
is no less intense  
when there’s no more nicotine to inhale  
and no more smoke to obscure  
the diffusion of breaths

_(the diffusion of destruction and hope)_

 

 


End file.
